


Pudge

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [456]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sam-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: OMG that little tummy-wincestiel-prompt-thingy was super cute! Could you write an imagine about it? (the prompt is based off of <a href="http://lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com/post/98891551574">this</a> which is based off of <a href="http://lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com/post/98830378024">this</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudge

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Dean and Cas always enjoyed  giving Sam gifts.

They would be a range of different types, from books, to movies, to all things edible that Sam loved to eat.

“Guys…” Sam grinned, rolling his eyes. “You’re spoiling me.” Sam said.

“So?” Dean grinned. “We love doing it.”

Cas gave a smile, and Sam laughed. “You two are ridiculous.”

“But your love for us remains the same.” Cas said.

“I know.” Sam said, the smile on his face warm and opening.

_

Sam freaked when he saw the small chub on his belly. He poked his stomach, feeling the small amount of fat there, and he rubbed it softly, wishing it would go away.

He grabbed one of his larger shirts, putting it on to hide the belly, before he left his room.

Dean and Cas acted the same around Sam, loving him and dotting on the younger hunter.

When Dean tried to give Sam a sweet, and Sam refused, Dean gave a confused stare.

“What? Sam, these are your favorite type. You said it yourself.”

“Not…not today.” Sam said, getting up and leaving to the living room.

Cas and Dean gave a glance to each other, before following Sam in the room, sweet forgotten.

“Sammy?” Dean asked. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Sam murmured, lounging on half of the couch, flipping through the channels.

“It’s does not appear to be ‘nothing’.” Cas said, moving over and settling by Sam, while Dean moved to the other side of Sam. “You can talk to us, Sam.” Cas said. “We will listen.”

“It’s fine.” Sam said, softly.

Cas leaned over, leaning over Sam’s body, kissing Sam softly on the cheek.

“We wish to help you, Sam. If we can. We want to help.” Cas said softly, trying to figure out what could be bothering Sam. Sam shifted slightly making Cas lose his grip and topple on Sam, landing on his stomach, and he heard a  _poof_ of air leave Sam.

“Sammy! You OK?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded. “You alright Cas?” Sam asked.

“Yes, I am fine.” Cas said getting up, hand pressing softly against Sam’s stomach and small belly to right himself.

Sam squirmed and Cas stared at him.

“Sam?”

“Sorry…nothing.” Sam said.

Before Sam could do anything, cas flipped Sam’s shirt up, and was staring down at the belly, the small pudge on it showing.

“Sam, is this what is bothering you?” Cas asked.

“I-I-I…”

Dean looked around, seeing what Cas was looking at before he smiled.

“It’s adorable.” He said, moving over and getting on his knees, poking the soft flesh.

“D-Dean!” Sam said.

“Can’t help it if my brother has a cute tummy.” Dean grinned. “Cas, have you ever given someone a raspberry before?”

“The fruit?” Cas asked.

“No. Here, let me show you.” Dean said, leaning down and blowing on it, making Sam giggle softly, shifting around.

Cas looked at Dean before he leaned down, and did what Dean did, making Sam laugh again.

“Guys!” Sam said.

Dean and Cas started to kiss all around the belly, giving a few raspberries, while Sam grinned and laughed.

“Why are you so paranoid about your stomach?” Dean asked. “I like it.”

“As do I. As Dean said, it’s adorable.”

Sam smiled, and Dean gave it a few more pokes, before he reached up and kissed against the lips.

“You don’t have to freak out, Sammy.” Dean murmured. “Every part about you is perfect.”


End file.
